Versatile
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Ash and Gary are very versatile when it comes to their relationship. Of course, that didn't stop the competitive streak between them to determine who is better…


_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and any of its contents. If I did, lord it wouldn't even be a kid's show._

**Hey everyone! Happy Palletshipping day! I never knew this ship had an official day until it started spreading on Tumblr like, only five days left till ShiShi day! and I'm like, WHAT OH MY GOD! So I'm really happy because these two are my OTP, like legit! And thankfully I found out a couple days before the event so I could write a story for you guys! :D**

**I would recommend you read this as in every scene, their relationship progresses, in a way. Also I must warn you that in almost every scene, there is a limeish-lemon xD So be careful not to drool! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash and Gary have been rivals since they were little kids. They were always striving to determine who was the better person in anything – pokémon battles, video games, looks and personality, and so on.

Even sex.

"Ah! Gary…" Ash moaned as Gary thrust into him fiercely.

As the years went by, the two became more friends than rivals, and as soon as they turned eighteen and developed feelings for one another, they got together. But even as a couple, they still acted like rivals and fought a lot, and even broke up a couple times.

But eventually they would make up, and later on they would have hot make-up sex.

"F-Faster…please!"

Even though Gary sometimes hated to hear Ash whine, he had no complaints about Ash whining during their love session. In fact, he always made him whine.

"Did you say to go slower?" He teased, slowing down his thrusts.

"No! I said _faster!"_

"You said to stop?"

"No, goddamnit! Gary, stop teasing me!"

He smirked and went faster.

* * *

The two rivals each got the best of both worlds. Even if Gary liked being the more dominant type, he just couldn't ignore how nice Ash felt when he was throbbing inside him. And he was just the _perfect_ length for deep penetration too, which Gary adored, but he couldn't let Ash know that, or else that would ruin their long debate on who was better in sex.

Gary gripped Ash's hips as he forced him to go deeper and harder.

"_Fuck…_" He almost begged. Just almost. But he wouldn't let Ash have that pride.

One day though, Ash will plan to make that happen.

* * *

Gary remembered his first time as being bottom, because it was their first time they had their first major fight. He had gone to Ash's house drunk off his ass and smelling like weed. He knew that Ash was okay with drinking as long as it wasn't too overdone, but weed and smoking cigarettes was off-limits.

Ash had forced him in the shower and scrubbed him roughly with soap, hard enough to make his skin red. The black-haired boy was _mad._ Gary would've been turned on if Ash wasn't yelling at him every second, making his head throb like crazy.

"See, how does it feel? Not too delightful, is it?"

"Please, you've never drunk alcohol and smoked weed. If you tried it once in a while, you'd enjoy it too."

"Please, I could never try something as vile as weed. You know that I don't want you doing that!"

Gary rolled his eyes, almost sober from the shower and wiped himself off with a towel.

"You know what, fuck you okay, if you did as much research as I did nowadays, you'd understand."

"There are better ways to relieve stress!"

"Like what?"

At that point, Ash had pushed him forcefully against the wall, his hands planted firmly on his shoulders.

"What the hell?!"

"I'll show you, Gary Oak. I'll show you a certain way to make sure you learn your lesson," Ash's voice growled, his eyes enraged. Gary was almost scared. But this was sweet little Ash. He could never do anything violent.

However, he did successfully bind Gary up with a tie and ravished him ruthlessly. It hurt for Gary, but just for a moment until Ash found that _amazing_ spot and pounded into it insistently. The whole time, Gary couldn't stop moaning Ash's name.

Later on, when they were cuddling Gary mentioned, "I should get you angry more often. Maybe I shouldn't stop smoking."

Ash gave him a glare. "And maybe I won't give you _anything_ next time, so shut your mouth."

Gary definitely learned his lesson after that.

* * *

There was one day where Ash, Gary, Misty and Brock all went to the park to let their pokémon play in the beautiful, warm weather. But Gary was incredibly bored. Misty was rambling on about some stupid nonsense about water pokémon and Brock was too busy admiring the girls. Ash seemed to be listening to Misty, but instead was carefully watching the other trainers' pokémon, hopefully to get a battle in before the end of the day.

Ash was so cute when he got excited over something like battling and pokémon. He was also cute when he makes those faces when Gary touched him in his most sensitive spots. Gary then got an idea.

He made up some lame excuse to get Ash away from Misty, and then Ash was dragged into a more secretive place by the stream and in the woods where nobody was and where nobody could see them.

"Gary? Why are we he- Aaahh!"

Before the smaller boy knew it, Gary had him pushed up against a tree and his hand fondling his sacred area through his jeans.

"Try to be quiet, okay?"

"Wh-What? _Gary…_We're in _the park!" _He pointed out, half-whispering and half-moaning.

"Yeah, so?" Gary shrugged like it was no big deal, and then afterwards unzipping Ash's jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers to his knees, letting out his already hard member.

"Ugh…" Ash groaned as Gary's warm hand encircled him, stroking it.

He smiled playfully, sneaking in a kiss to help quiet the helpless boy as he continued his manipulation.

* * *

Whoever it was, boy or girl, he did not like to see people flirting with Gary. Of course, he was cursed with a boyfriend with insanely good looks and an attractive sex appeal. The thing that bothered Ash the most though is that he never got flirted with and he never got those looks from people that scream out _"hey I wanna have sex with you!"_

Sometimes he wondered if he was good enough for someone as handsome as Gary. So he asked the question to Gary one day when they were hanging out.

"What do you mean? Of course you're good enough for me."

"Well, I mean, people flirt with you all the time and most of those people are better-looking than me. I never had anyone tell me something good. All I hear is whiny and annoying and short. I'm just invisible to the world compared to you."

Gary sighed and smiled warmly at him. "Ashy, don't say things like that. I don't want you getting insecure over stuff like that. And you know what, screw those people that flirt with me. I don't care what they say and neither should you. We have each other and that's good enough," he told him as he brushed away a tear falling from Ash's eye. "Plus, out of all those apparently good-looking people, I chose you. That should be good enough too."

He sniffled, "I love you so much." And they kissed passionately. And later that night, Gary made Ash feel perfect.

* * *

Even though Ash didn't like drinking, he still did it, just once in a while. But after an intense play through of beer pong, Ash and Gary were really out of it. Brock drove them to their house and dropped them off, watching them carefully and afterwards driving back to his home.

Once the door was closed behind them, their shirts were already off and their lips were on the verge of bruising from kissing so harshly. Soon enough, they were both naked and Ash dragged Gary to the couch, where the black-haired boy rode Gary like a Rapidash.

The next morning, they were so hung over they threw up all over the place. But they started laughing afterwards and figured it was worth it anyways.

* * *

Gary would only shake his head and laugh at Ash when he said that he will make him scream one of these days.

"Only in your dreams, Ashy-boy."

Ash narrowed his brown eyes at his boyfriend and said to him, "You'll see…"

So later that night, Gary let him top and decided to test him out. _'He won't make me scream. He may make me moan like a bitch sometimes but I'm the one making him scream, always.'_

But then after about five minutes, he was getting impatient with Ash. It was only until after a minute later when he realized what Ash was doing. Ash was doing what Gary would usually do in sex to absolutely make sure that Ash would scream.

Ash wasn't really thrusting – he was just rocking in him, just barely prodding his prostate.

"Gary…I love you," he sweetly murmured as his lips kissed his collarbone.

"Ugh, no…fuck you."

Ash could only giggle as his lips travelled to his neck, nipping it gently. His hips faintly rolled against the other boy's, making him groan for mercy.

"Ash, goddamn…just hurry up already."

Although it was rare, sometimes Gary would plea desperately to Ash and the raven-haired boy loved to hear it, only because it was usually Ash who did the begging.

Ash moved back up, grabbing Gary's thighs and lifting them up a little bit to spread him wider.

"I wanna hear you beg more for it."

"No, Ash…come on. Wait, don't pull it out!"

Ash gave him a look that told him to beg for it or else he won't be getting anymore.

"Ugh…_please, Ashy-boy?"_ He snarled at him, making Ash raise his eyebrow in satisfaction and astonishment.

He sturdily thrust into him, making him gasp. Ash smirked.

For the rest of the time, Ash showed no mercy in his poundings, which resulted in Gary shouting out expletives and more, but he still didn't scream – not yet, anyway. Ash will not stop until he yelled out his name. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) for Gary, it was probably one of the strongest orgasms he's ever experienced, and it was just too mind-boggling to not scream after. Not only that, but he did it twice, the second time with Ash's name to the sky.

Before they settled down to sleep, Ash asked, "So am I better than you in sex?"

"Hell no, you need to make me scream as much as I make you scream in order to even ask me that question."

Ash rolled his eyes but then smiled afterwards. "Oh well, I got to hear you scream anyway. It was really sexy, by the way. Especially when you do it with my name."

"Shut the fuck up."

Ash laughed and kissed him goodnight.

* * *

Ash didn't believe Gary when he said he was going to do him so hard that he won't be able to walk tomorrow – literally.

Sure, Ash had stumbled a couple of times when they did it rough, but he always found a way to walk.

But the stern and determined look in Gary's gorgeous green eyes scared him a little.

That night they did one of their favorite positions, the doggy style way. Ash was about to practically rip out the sheets beneath him as Gary ravaged him in a way that Ash's mom warned him about. His hands firmly held his hips as he pulled him towards his thrusts. Every plunge inside him hit his prostate and Ash screamed, letting the angels know who Gary belonged to.

The next morning, after a nice, long rest, the window showed a beautiful day outside, with trainers urging to battle. Gary was already up making breakfast, and Ash just woke up. After he took a long, well-deserved stretch, he stood up, only to fall.

"_Gary!"_

* * *

About a year ago when they turned twenty, the two broke up after a nasty, verbose fight, but neither of them moved on, nor did they see each other often. Ash still cried occasionally on lonely nights, missing Gary's comfortable arms. Gary went back to drinking irresponsibly and smoking every single day, eventually resulting into depression.

But then after his grandfather died, he couldn't take any more of his painful tears. He overdosed on his own depression pills and closed his eyes, dying slowly. But a vital five minutes later, Ash found him lying on the ground, with an extremely slow pulse.

Fortunately, Gary woke up in the hospital, the pills pumped out of his stomach. He was still very drowsy, but his eyes soon focused on one sight – an Ash Ketchum holding his hand tightly and sleeping next to him. Gary started quietly sobbing with happiness and woke the other boy up.

"Gary! Thank God, you're alive…why are you crying?!" He asked, even if he was crying himself.

"I'm just really happy to see you…I realized just now that there is no way I can live without you."

Two weeks later, Gary was perfectly healthy, and two months later everything was back on schedule for the made-up couple, their love life livelier than ever.

After a passionate love-making under the stars on a hot summer night, Gary asked a question:

"Do you love me? More than ever?"

Ash looked at him and grinned, "More than there are stars in the sky and grains of sand on the beach."

He smiled back. "Do me a favor then. Marry me?"

Ash gasped back a surprised sob, searching his eyes thoroughly for any lies. There wasn't a single doubt in those pools of green.

Before Ash kissed him with all his passion and love, he said yes.

* * *

Ash and Gary were only clad in their dress shirts, having hot sex on a table in the dressing room, just minutes before their wedding ceremony.

"_G-Gary…_we're supposed to get married in like five minutes…why are we doing this now?"

"Because we can, what other reason is there?" He hastily mumbled in Ash's soft hair, kissing his head as he rhythmically thrust into the boy's tight and hypnotizing bud-rose, his hands on his waist to keep him steady.

"Ugh…go _harder_, then…"

He obeyed, and the table beneath them began to shake, as if it was going to break, but luckily it didn't.

Gary made a low whimper as his release shot stormily into his husband-to-be, making him moan in contentment. Quickly after that, they helped each other put on their pants and fixed their looks, looking appropriate and not like bed-heads.

"Honestly though, if I can do that willingly while you can't, that means I'm ten times better than you are in sex. Case closed."

"Nuh-uh, this case is still open for as long as we live!"

"So it'll still be open by the time we're having sex as withered, old men? That sounds a little disturbing. Just face it, okay?"

Ash pouted, and Gary bit his neck playfully. "Come on, you know you love it."

The raven-haired boy then smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Nng, we can't kiss until the ceremony's over."

"Says who?" Gary kissed him. "Now let's go get married, Ashy-boy."

* * *

**I feel so dirty XD It was fun making Ash seme in a couple scenes, hehe. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, please, please review your thoughts/tell me your favorite scene if not all xD, and I wish you guys a Happy Palletshipping Day! :D Remember to save the date (April 4th) for the future!**

**EDIT: Guys, seriously I love seeing all the favorites, but it wouldn't hurt for you guys to review too... xD I don't wanna sound desperate but I love seeing feedback too! So please, if you like the story then review it, even if it's just one word! I'll give you cookies! :D**


End file.
